


mistake one.

by haydenmd



Series: mistakes were made. [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haydenmd/pseuds/haydenmd
Summary: jason-dean norman didn't expect that running into a fight without a plan would end up like this, but now he has to face the consequences.





	mistake one.

**Author's Note:**

> dudes, this chapter just got finished. this mistake will be fixed in the final fic, but for now it's just going to be jdn learning how to cope with his new blindness. this is set to be a seven part series (six mistakes & a final fix) with each mistake having however many chapters i end up writing, but don't bet on me keeping that promise.
> 
> second chapter will be up when it gets finished. i just wanted you guys to see this. (see guys—i can contribute to the karivarry/speedy^3 community in more ways than just shitposts!!)

the computer dings, showing that there are signs of illegal activity that can’t be handled by police. the only problem is that jason-dean norman is the only hero sitting in team wings’s cave. there was no jon to run the computer if jason-dean decided to go fight this. mason certainly couldn’t learn how to work jon’s complicated computer system in a few minutes.

“later babe, there’s a problem at coast city bank on third street, i have to go help. i’ll be back in a bit, okay?”

jason-dean norman shook his head, worried—but people could be in danger. this was no time to worry about not having someone in his ear to help him. so he phased into his suit, kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, hopped onto the tele-pad (one of sam’s best inventions in his opinion) and put in the coordinates.

his molecules came back together as soon as he touched ground, jason-dean norman was running at the enemy.

they were a metahuman team wings had faced before—isun, a shapeshifter.

“leave the people alone, isun. you don't have to hurt them to rob a small bank. and while we're at it—leave the bank alone, too!”

the woman turned to him, face morphing into that of a gorilla as she changed form.

“subcinctus,” she said, gorilla face giving a hateful smile. “why would i leave these people alone when bothering them is what would get you're attention? and hurting you would bring me all those heroes who have escaped my grasp?”

“no hero has escaped you grasp because you never fought a hero!”

that must have set her off because all of a sudden there was a large tiger running straight towards him.

jason-dean norman reacted by shifting his molecules apart so isun floated through him. he turned around after letting the space leave.

“so, subcinctus, you're admitting that you're no hero?”

he bit his lip, holding back a few tears. in a way, she was right. he wasn't a hero—he just followed his siblings. but he couldn't cry in front of her. couldn't let her know she hit a nerve.

so instead, jason-dean norman just laughed. “i guess so, isun. i guess so.”

with all of his focus on the shapeshifter in front of him, the hero didn't notice a second villain walking to him from the side. by the time he turned to see her, it was too late. illuminate activated her light-beam eyes, shining them right into jason-dean's eyes.

he fell to the ground, groaning, hands to his face. “hey, what the fuck guys? that's not nice at all. i thought we had more respect than that shit.”

isun laughed, illuminate joining, “you thought wrong, little hero,” the villain said, her maniacal grin fading as jason-dean norman’s vision blacked out.


End file.
